Freewheel
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: This is sort of a re-make of "Interglactic Cosmic Chaos", but, be forewarned, it's going to be much different, and more forewarned, I probably will not finish it. :
1. The Meeting

***sigh* Been going through my fics, & I'm sorry to say that I think this one will go un-finished. AND even more sorry that I probably wont even finish the orignal. NOW, if I don't care enough to finish, why am I sorry? I'm sorry because those who did want me to continue will not see that. HOWEVER, read the bold lettering in the beginning of "Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos" for a surprise to lighten up this news!**

"Marvin, look, I found a really shiny rock!" Lilly said.

"Ah, yes, Lilly." Lilly & X-2 were in their ship, as usual, in the bridge. Lilly was sitting on the arm of X-2's chair, showing him a box of pretty rocks that she had found.

"Oh, & I also found this." she showed him what looked like a rock with spikes. "I don't know what it is, but, I'm keeping it!"

"Yes…say, Lilly, would you be so kind as to get me a drink?"

"Sure, Marvin." She laid her collection down & went down the hallway. X-2 sighed.

"Ah…typical day…" X-25 started beeping, signaling message.

"What is it, X-25?"

"A message from the Martian Queen…"

"Put her on…"

"Yes, Commander." With that, the queen appeared on the screen. There was a young girl with her.

"Commander…" the queen said.

"Greetings, your highness…"

"I would like to advise you that you have a new crew member. Like a cadet…this is her…" The girl stepped up to the screen.

"Greetings, Commander." she said, saluting. She had dark red hair, that was pulled up in a blue ponytail, a blue T-shirt & darker blue jeans. Her shoes were gray.

"My queen…you are putting me in charge of a Cadet?" X-2 asked.

"Yes…I will evaporate her up to your ship…"

"Oh, yes, my queen…you will hear no denial from me, but, I do, however, have one question…why are you sending her, again?"

"Well…one of the centurions brought it up & talked me into it by reminding me of all the times you failed your tasks…so, she can help…"

"Oh…well, ok, then. I will wait by the evaporators…"

"Good, Commander."

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Commander." the young girl said. They saluted each other.

"I…uh…look forward to meeting you, too…"

* * *

Later, the young Martian was evaporated to his ship. She stepped out of the evaporators & extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander…"

"Ah, yes…it's a pleasure meeting you, too, uh…"

"Sorry about my manners…I'm Venom."

"Venom? Hmm…"

"I know, it's an unusual name…"

"No, no, I think it's a good name…"

"It's ok…so, what's my first mission?"

"Well, nothing yet, & before we start anything, I suppose it's fare that you meet one other Martian who spends her days with me…" He led her into Lilly's room.

"Oh, hey, Marvin." Lilly said. She was laying on her bed, on her belly, drawing. "Sorry, I forgot the water & got carried away…who's your friend?"

"This is Venom. The queen assigned her as my Cadet…"

"Oh…nice to meet you, Venom…" She got up from her blue bed & they shook hands. "I'm Lilly."

"Cool name, Lilly. And nice room…"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Venom turned to X-2. "Commander…where do I sleep?"

"Oh, umm…uh…uh…"

"You can sleep in my room for now…" Lilly offered. "I'm sure Marvin has a sleeping bag you can borrow…"

"Oh, umm…sure…" X-2 said.

"Why, thank you, Lilly." Venom said.

"No problem…" X-2 showed Venom around, while Lilly prepared her room for Venom to sleep in there, too.

"I am delighted to have you here, Venom…" X-2 said, coming back into Lilly's room, where Lilly had set up a sleeping bag next to her own bed.

"Thank you, Commander." She walked up to Lilly. "You too, Lilly, for preparing my bed…I already feel so welcomed….now, umm…" She turned around. "What do you do around here?"

* * *

"Right now, we are navigating space for threats…" X-2 explained.

"Like we do, every day…" Lilly said, leaning her head on her hand. Venom giggled.

"Sounds fun." she said, sarcastically.

"Oh, it is." Lilly said, also being sarcastic, "You get to sit here in this ship for two hours & stare at nothing. It's a blast…" Venom giggled, again.

"Commander, I've detected another Martian ship approaching…" X-25 said.

"Oh?" X-2 said. "That's funny…no one else should be out here at the time…hmm…call it in & we'll find out who it is…"

"Yes, Commander." After a few more minutes, a familiar Martian appeared on the screen.

"Z-9!" X-2 exclaimed.

"Hello, Commander…" Z-9 replied, blankly.

"Psst….hey, Marvin, I think he knows his name…" Lilly said, giggling.

"Lilly!"

"I know my name."

"Uh…"

"Oh, yeah, & I remember him…"

"Of course you do…you've watched things even I haven't seen!"

"Yep."

"Sometimes, I forget you're from another universe until you remind me…"

"I forget things all the time…"

"Commander, who is the Martian?" Venom asked.

"Ask him."

"Ok." Venom shrugged. "Hi!"

"What do you want, again?" Z-9 asked her.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing…" X-2 said.

"Oh, well, for one thing, I…" He paused. After the long pause, he said, "I want you & your Martian friends to give me a second chance…" X-2 gave a confused look.

"Why? So, we'll let our guard down?"

"Of course not…if I wanted to attack you, I'd shoot my lasers at you until your ship was no more…"

"Good point…"

"Duh." Lilly said.

"Well, I don't trust you…" X-2 said. He paused & thought it over. "But…I guess if I'd committed a crime & wanted to change, I'd want another chance, too…"

"Gee, Marvin, I never knew you thought of it that way…" Lilly said.

"I never did, that's why…" Lilly giggled.

"Very well, Z-9."

"May I be evaporated into your ship?"

"Umm…" He paused. "Ok…" He paused again. "Talk to the girls while I'm gone…" He turned & walked into the hallway. The two girls just stared at each other, until the screen went blank. X-2 & Z-9 walked out of the hallway.

"What did you want, again?" X-2 asked.

"I want to talk."

"Very well…"

"Hey, Marvin, when do we actually talk?" Lilly asked.

"Well….meet the crew members…" X-2 said.

"Hi, General." Lilly said, almost giggling. Z-9 gave her a confused look.

"There's a long story behind her, so, don't ask." X-2 said. Venom took a few steps towards him, with her hands behind her back, only her eyes looking up at how much taller he was than her.

"Perhaps you have a better greeting?" Z-9 asked her. In response, Venom let him shake her hand.

"I'm Venom, the Commander's new cadet."

"New cadet…" Lilly snickered.

"Why is that funny?" Venom asked.

"You know…the episode…"

"What's she talking about?" Z-9 asked.

"I have no idea…" She turned to Lilly. "Hey, Lilly, didn't you ever notice you two have the same eyes?"

"What?" Lilly asked, confused.

"You both have blue eyes…" Venom said.

"Oh…uh, yeah, I noticed…now…" Venom giggled. Her pupils shrunk almost not at all when she looked back up at Z-9. He kneeled on one knee to make her more comfortable.

"I am pleased to meet you, Venom." he said. "Oh, & I noticed…you have blue eyes, too…" Venom felt different around Z-9 then around Lilly or X-2. Was it shy? No, it was more than that. But, she couldn't figure out how.

"Venom…"

"What?" Venom broke her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, anyway…" Lilly interrupted. "I'm gonna go watch TV…later…" And with that, she left. Z-9 stood up.

"Well, then, Commander, let's go." Venom followed them. In Lilly's room, she flopped onto her bed & flipped the TV on.

"I wonder why the TVs are black & white…" she said to herself. On the TV appeared the news. The TV had Walter Carbonite, sitting at a desk.

"…This message to the Martian High Command & High Ranking Officials of the Galactic Protectorate, there will be a meeting at the Protectorate Headquarters at exactly 4:00 Pm, today."

"Ooh, a meeting. I wonder why…" Lilly said. She paused it, got up, & ran into the control room, where she found X-2, Z-9, & Venom sitting at a table, talking.

"Well, anyway, he walked to me & yelled…" Venom said. Then, she pointed into the air, as if to be ordering something & shouted, "'CADET, BRING ME SOME WAFFLES & HURRY UP! THE LADY CHANTICLEER SHOW IS ON!'"

"Uh, Marvin, I was just watching the news. They said there's a meeting, involving Martian High Command today at 4." Lilly said.

"Who's Marvin?" Z-9 asked.

"No one." X-2 replied.

"I've been wondering that, too, Commander." Venom said.

"What time is it, Marvin?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly!" X-2 said.

"What? Oh, look, it's 3:59, let's go!"

"Lilly, I…"

"Martian High Command, let's get moving!" X-2 slapped his forehead. He got up.

"Z-9, you get back to your ship & follow us. X-25, set a course for Protectorate Headquarters. Lilly…"

"Yes?" Lilly said.

"…help me show Venom how to work the controls."

"Oh, I know how." Venom said. "I went to training before coming here."

"Ok, then, never mind."

"See you there, Commander." Z-9 said.

"Bye…" Venom said, some what dreamily. She then shook her head. "What just happened?" Lilly giggled.

"Venom, follow Z-9 to the evaporators." X-2 said.

"Yes, Commander." Z-9 & Venom went into the evaporator room. Lilly sat at the table & continued to giggle.

* * *

The two ships arrived at the Protectorate Headquarters & they all evaporated into the building.

"Commander, you're late." the queen said.

"I'm terribly sorry, you're majesty." X-2 replied, bowing.

"So, Z-9, how'd you get out of jail, again?" Lilly asked.

"It involved Flame Valet."

"Ah…"

"Ah, General Z-9." the queen said.

"Still jealous?" Lilly asked X-2.

"What?" Lilly just giggled.

"I am not jealous! I'm over her."

"Oh, Commander?" the queen said.

"Yes?"

"Will you go get Z-9 a drink?"

"What?" Lilly laughed.

"I-I mean…yes, your majesty." And with that, he ran off. The queen, Z-9, & Lilly all laughed. Venom jumped onto the table & pointed into the air.

"To the nachos!" she shouted, holding a basket of nachos. They laughed harder, until Venom fell off the table & landed on Z-9. Lilly laughed harder than ever, now.

"Oops…" Z-9 just stared at her. "Good thing I didn't spill my nachos!" She took a chip, dipped it in cheese & then, fell off of him & landed on the floor, spilling nachos all over the floor. "Darn it!" They all laughed again.

"I'm back, your highness." X-2 said, panting & holding a glass of water. Venom walked over to him.

"Were have you been?"

"Getting this drink."

"Oh…" Z-9 turned her around. She surprisingly found him leaning on one knee again, so, she came to his face.

"Hi…" she said.

"Venom, I've noticed your shy reactions towards me. Is there something wrong?" Venom beamed. She really didn't know.

"No, no, of course not." She paused. It just came out. She knew nothing was wrong, but, more so, different.

"If you say so. Although, lately, I've found you moderately appealing."

"Really?" she asked, almost right after he said that.

"Yes."

"Well…"

Ahah! She thought. Duh, Venom.

"I've been feeling the same way."

"Oh?" They heard Dodgers snicker. They glared at him.

"What?" Dodgers asked.

"Dodgers…" Z-9 said. Venom giggled.

"Hey, meet me in the Martian Palace later, alone." Z-9 said to her, rather quietly.

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Venom said, giggling.

* * *

Later, in Dodgers' ship, he sat back in his chair.

"C-Captain, isn't it time you go take a shower?"

"Aw…maybe later. Right now, I gotta call that Martian runt."

"What for?"

"He owesth me 5 bucksth."

"Since when?"

"Uh…I can't remember, exactly, but, I know he owesth me 6 asthro-dollarsth."

"Y-You said 5."

"Eh, 5, 6, doesthn't matter." With that, he pressed the remote control button & X-2 & Lilly appeared on the screen. X-2 turned around.

"Dodgers? What do you want?" he asked.

"Just want to collect my 7 asthro-dollarsth."

"What?"

"You know, money."

"And why would I give you money?"

"Uh…becausthe I sthaid stho." Cadet rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I hope I don't get in big trouble for being late for training…" Venom told herself, as she walked through the Martian Palace, in a big room, heading for, yet, another hallway. A small gray & light gray kitten was following her. She stopped before she nearly ran into Z-9. She looked up.

"Why are we meeting again?" she whispered.

"Just follow me."

"Meow." the kitten said, gladly following Z-9's red cape.

"Looks like he likes you." Venom said.

"Meow, meow!" the kitten meowed.

"You don't say." Z-9 replied.

"His name is Talon." Talon began to climb up Z-9's cape, until he was on his head.

"I can…see why…"

"Meow." Talon said.

"I bet you're glad you're wearing a helmet." Venom said, giggling.

"Yes, well…" He grabbed the kitten & placed him back on the ground, "I prefer him on the ground."

"Meow!" Talon meowed.

"So where are we going?" Venom asked.

"I thought I'd help you with your training."

"Oh…well, thanks…" Venom pulled out an Mp3 player & started listening to it. Then, she beamed, & turned it off.

"Hey, I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"I'm turning 18 next week. And also, the Martian High Command is hosting a party for some kind of accomplishment. To top that, the Protectorate is presenting something big, tomorrow. With three jet packs, two friends, me & some approval, I can host a party over the big machine that I.Q. Hi is presenting. It'll be easy to build a stereo studio in the ventilation system."

"Yeah?"

"So…approval doesn't grow on trees! Can you convince I.Q. Hi to allow us to do that?"

"I suppose…but, I'm still not entirely sure what you plan on doing…"

"Don't worry…it'll be awesome…" Venom was now smirking & crossing her arms.

* * *

"Please_?" Lilly & another Martian pleaded to I.Q. with their "cute faces"

"But, why?" I.Q. asked.

"Because, you have two new Martians coming into your life, Venom's turning 18, it was her idea & it's like, perfect!" the other Martian said.

"It's…"

"Awesome!" Lilly finished for him. "Please, please, please, please, please?" She paused. "Rachel, help me out, here."

"Please, please, please, please, please_?" they both said.

"Fine. But, you have to make sure your jet packs are filled. If they go out, you could hurt yourselves. Also, how are you going to set this up?"

"Ask Venom. It was her idea." Rachel said.

"Fine. But, I assure you, the device is dangerous if used wrong."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Coni said. Lilly & Coni ran out of his office & they & Venom all hugged.

"Woo hoo!" they shouted.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second one will be up, momentarily.**


	2. The Party

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. ^^ I'm planning on putting some "Fluff" in the next one. ;D**

Venom & Rachel were in X-2's ship, explaining to Lilly about the plan.

"Really? I'm in!" Lilly said.

"Now, Lilly, what are you girls planning on doing, again?" X-2 asked.

"Oh, it's ok. Z-9 already got I.Q. permission." Venom said.

"Z-9?"

"You did your pretty pleases on him, didn't you?" Lilly said.

"Yes." Venom & Rachel both said.

"So, it's not an approval?" X-2 asked.

"Of course it is! He did say yes, after all." Venom said.

"Well…ok, Lilly, you can go to this party. But, be careful, ok?"

"Oh, you're coming."

"What?"

* * *

"Lilly, no offense to your Earth-like style of clothing, but, this this is very uncomfortable…" X-2 said, pulling at his collar.

"I know, but, it's only a cute shirt!" Lilly said.

"Yes, but…what's it made of?"

"I have no clue. Just wear it." And with that, Lilly ran off to find something for her to wear.

* * *

"Hey, Lilly, check this out! I'm wearing this to the party." Venom said. She & Lilly were in the bathroom, with the door open, brushing their hair & getting ready. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with two darker blue stitched flowers on it. Her jeans were dark blue. Her hair was put up in a pony tail. But, only part of her hair was, so, the rest hung down.

"Cool, Venom!" Lilly said. "I'm wearing this." She wore a red t-shirt, some brown jeans, rolled up quite high on her legs, & a pair of red shoes. Her hair was down, for once in awhile.

"That's cool, too, Lilly!"

"Thanks,"

"And your hair looks pretty good when it's down."

"Hey, guys, check out my outfit!" Rachel called, from the bedroom. Lilly & Venom walked in to look. Rachel was wearing a pink, sleeveless shirt, with stitched hearts on it. Her pants were blue jeans with dark pink stitches in the pockets & stitched flowers. Her shoes were also pink. Her hair was in a simple pink pony tail.

"Cool!" Lilly & Venom said.

"Hey, Lilly, let's dance!" Venom said.

"Ok!" they high-fived, then, they linked their arms together & danced in a circle, singing,

"We're officially awesome!" just then, a knock came at the bedroom door & Z-9 opened it slightly.

"May I come in, ladies?" he asked. When he saw Venom & Lilly, dancing in circles, he gave a confused look.

"They're dancing." Rachel explained. "Guys! It's time to go!" Lilly * Venom stopped dancing, Venom stopping first & accidentally throwing Lilly into the wall.

"Whoa!" And with that, she crashed into her drawers. "Woops…"

"Oops…sorry…" Venom said, trying to help her up.

"It's ok. Let me just fix my hair again." Lilly ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, Lilly, you didn't tell me who was picking us up!" Rachel called.

"I don't _know_ who's picking us up!" Lilly called back.

"I do." Venom said.

"Duh." Rachel said, slapping herself in the forehead.

"Ok, guys, I'm ready." Lilly said, running out of the bathroom & turning off the bathroom lights. They all walked out of the room. Lilly banged on the hallway bathroom door.

"MARVIN! HURRY UP! WERE LEAVING!" she hollered.

"Ok, Lilly, I'm almost done!" X-2 called back. Venom was ready to jump off the walls.

"I'm so excited about the party!" she blurted out.

"Me, too! High five!" Rachel said. They high-fived each other, just as X-2 came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm ready. So, who's picking us up, again?"

"Z-9." the three girls said. After a pause, X-2 said,

"Ok. Come on." When they got into the bridge, X-2 said, "You three get to the evaporators. Me & Lilly will take my ship."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Rachel & Venom said, saluting, & giggling.

* * *

When they got there, the two ships pulled over by the Protectorate Headquarters.

"Ok…where…are they?" Venom said, looking around when they got in.

"Oh, oh! I see them!" Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah, they're over there…getting hot dogs with…Dodgers…"

"Woo! Party! Come on, guys!" Venom said. Zooming off, she called, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

"Venom, not right now…" Z-9 complained.

"Right behind ya'!" Rachel called, running off. Z-9 rolled his eyes & sighed. Dodgers turned around, his face stuffed with tacos.

"Oh, hi…" he said. "Hey, I.Q.! THE MARTIANS ARE HERE!"

"Dodgers, I'm…standing right here." I.Q. said, with his usual glare at Dodgers.

"Oh, right. _**NOW, CAN YOU HERE ME?**_" Dodgers screamed louder, this time.

"DODGERS! I said I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"I know."

"Uh…"

"Hey, guys! I want a hot dog! How much money you got, Dodgers?" Venom said, running up to them.

"So…when's the party?" Rachel asked.

"Soon," I.Q. explained, "First, we have to present it."

"Oh, ok…what's that mean?" I.Q. simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

At the presentation, Venom, Rachel & Lilly were standing up in the ventilation system, looking out the vent, & waiting for the concert to start.

"Hey, guys, let's play some Hilary Duff songs." Venom suggested.

"Ok." Rachel & Lilly agreed.

"Now, Dodgers, I'm warning you right now NOT to mess with this thing. It's very powerful & can destroy you in a heartbeat." I.Q. informed Dodgers, who was standing next to him, obviously not listening.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get me sthome hot dogsth. I'm stharving!"

"You just ate!"

"I know, & I'm already hungry!" I.Q. rolled his eyes.

"READY, YET?" Venom yelled in the vent. I.Q. sighed.

"Yes." he responded rather loudly, but, not loud enough to be considered yelling.

"Alright!" Venom zoomed out, just as the music began playing.

**Hey now….hey now…**

"Come on, girls!" Venom yelled. Rachel & Lilly zoomed out with here.

**Hey now! Hey now!**

**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**

**I could almost kiss the stars**

**For shining so bright**

**When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh**

**I would never want to miss this cause in my heart, I know what this is**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are Made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**I've got somewhere I belong**

**I've got somebody to love**

**This is what dreams... Are made of**

**Have you ever wondered what life is about**

**You can search the world**

**And never figure it out**

**You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no**

**Happiness is no mystery**

**And here and now and you and me yeah...**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**I've got somewhere I belong**

**I've got somebody to love**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**Open you're eyes**

**Shout to the sky**

**When I see you smiling I go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Yesterday my**

**Life was duller**

**Now everything's technicolor**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**Hey now, hey now**

**This is what dreams are made of**

**I've got somewhere I belong**

**I've got somebody to love**

**This is what dreams....dreams...this is what dreams... are made of**

Everyone cheered for them, for, there was a huge crowd.

"Z-9, stop shoving!" X-2 said.

"Move!" Z-9 snapped back.

"No, I was here first."

"No, you weren't!"

"Was, so!"

"MOVE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine! I will!" He grabbed X-2's arm & slammed him against the controls.

"Owe!" X-2 said. The controls showed static electricity & X-2 jumped up, as not to get zapped.

"Marvin! What are you doing down there?" Lilly called.

"I think the controls are broken…" X-2 said, not loud enough for Lilly to hear & trying to fix the controls.

"Move out of the way, commander! I can fix them, myself!" Z-9 said, shoving him aside.

"And just what do you know about these controls?"

"More than you do."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't."

"If you're so good, then, why don't you fix them, yourself? I won't help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"Yeah, you probably will. Call me when it needs to be fixed."

"Ooh, I'll fix YOU." He pushed X-2 to the ground again. He tripped & nearly fell over the edge.

"MARVIN!" Lilly shouted. She zoomed down & caught him. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Oh, Z-9 is being a control freak, that's all." X-2 said.

"I heard that!" Z-9 yelled.

"And he almost killed me!" X-2 added, rather loudly.

"Well…" Lilly put X-2 back onto the ground. "Stop fighting & watch the show!" and with that, she zoomed off.

"I blame you." X-2 & Z-9 both said crossing their arms.

"Ok, guys, 'Coming Clean', ready?" Lilly said.

"Ready!" Venom & Rachel both said. Lilly zoomed into the vent & played it. They started singing.

* * *

Later, after the party, everyone was leaving & Venom, Lilly & Rachel were packing up. Dodgers was standing fence near the edge of the ground. Beyond it was the Garbage Disposal. He was eating a burrito.

"Dodgers, time to go." Lilly said.

"Ah, justh a minute." Dodgers said, dripping burrito all over the floor.

"Dodgers! Watch what you're doing!" Z-9 snapped. Dodgers took another bite, before replying,

"Ah, whatever. Justh get me home! I need money for pizza!" And with that, he walked off.

"Ooh, he irritates me…"

"I hear ya'." X-2 said. "Come on, Lilly."

"Coming, Marv." Lilly replied, following him.

"Ok, girls, come on," Z-9 said, "It's time for…"

"GIRLY-GIRLY REVOLUTION PAD OF DANCING!" Venom shouted, standing on a video game, then, she started dancing. "I like bananas…I don't know the rest of this song…I like bananas…" she sang.

"Venom, what are you doing?"

"Dancin'."

"Well…"

"I wanna do it, too!" Rachel shouted, running over to the Dance Revolution game next to her. After a few seconds, they both threw their arms in the air, & yelled,

"GUITAR HERO! WOO!" They raced over to another video game. Venom grabbed a guitar & Rachel grabbed something to hit the drums with. Z-9 rolled his eyes & sighed.

* * *

"I like bananas…I like peaches…I like cherries…I like apples…this is the end of the song because I can't remember the words!" Venom sang along with Rachel. They giggled.

"'This is the end, 'cause I can't remember the words?'" Rachel asked, almost sarcastically. They then burst out laughing.

"Girls, can you please be quiet?" Z-9 asked.

"Why? I'm so bored." Venom replied.

"Hey, I know, let's go watch TV!" Rachel suggested.

"Ok!" And with that, they zoomed down the hallway.

"Wait a minute. I don't have a TV." Z-9 said. Then, he heard really loud music coming from the hallway. He got up & opened up the bedroom door to see Venom & Rachel, jumping up & down on a bed & playing a really loud song.

**There's not much going on, today**

**I'm really bored, it's getting late**

**What happened to my Saturdays?**

**Monday's coming; the day I hate**

**Sitting on the bed, alone.**

**Staring at the phone…**

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**

**He wouldn't even open up that door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

"Girls! What are you doing?" Z-9 shouted over the music.

"Oh, well, there's not a TV in here, so, we decided to play music!" Venom shouted.

"Well, turn that radio down!"

"WHAT?"

"UH!"

"Come on, Venom! Let's dance!" Rachel said.

"Gladly!" Venom agreed, spinning around in circles with Rachel. Suddenly, the music stopped. Venom & Rachel stopped spinning, both saying,

"Huh?" Then, they fell over.

"Who turned off the music?" Venom asked.

"Me." Z-9 replied, standing by the wall, leaning on with one hand & holding the plug in the other.

"Oh, Z-9..." Venom sighed. She stood up on the bed, jumped down & said,

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." She then walked out of the room.

"Me, too." Rachel said, getting down from the bed. Z-9 sighed.

**PS. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Rachel is a Martian, whom my friend made up. You can find her (YinYangYo13) on my profile & find pics of her on DeviantART. Rachel hasn't been introduced, yet. i forgot that the reason I never put this up is because I wanted to finish Rachel's first story, first. So...just say this happened AFTER my next DD story. Kay?**

**PS. Sorry if any of you have already read chapter 3. I sped up too much & it's driving me crazy. I'm gonna wait a little bit. Hopefully, no one read, yet...**


	3. Training

**Ok, if any of you guys have read "chapter 3" last time it was up, I deleted it & continued with the story. I rushed WAY too much. I wanted this to be kind of like a movie, or at least as long as "Marvin Meet Lilly" NBCF, can you continue giving me constructive critism if I make any mistakes, especially if something is out of the show's character?**

**Anyway, hope you like it...**

The next day, Venom woke up & almost fell out of her bed. She ran into the hallway & slipped on a wet spot & slid into X-2's chair, on the ground.

"Owe…" she said, rubbing her rear. She stood up, using the chair to support her.

"Hey, Commander!" she shouted. X-2, who had been asleep in his chair, jumped up. "Can I go to the beach? Please? Please? Please…?"

"Venom! Why are you up so early?"

"It's 2 o'clock…in the afternoon!"

"Oh. Well, why do you want to go so badly?"

"I'm eager to have fun at the beach."

"O-kay…well, anyway. I suppose you can go, since I just woke up…"

"Okay. Yay!" and with that, she ran off to get her things & get them into a hover craft.

* * *

On her way to the beach, Venom sat back in her chair, letting the autopilot steer & had her legs crossed & her hands behind her neck, simply relaxing. She pressed a few buttons. In a few seconds, the screen reclined out of the wall & flipped on.

"Venom?" Z-9 asked her, "Why are you calling?"

"Hey, wanna go to the beach with me?"

"Uh………I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"Oh, when you're done?"

"Well…maybe…" She paused.

"Are you done, yet?"

"No…umm…I will be…soon…I…guess I'll see you there…"

"Cool! Because, I brought a radio!"

"…Great…see you…"

"See ya'!" And with that she turned of the monitor. When she got there, she put her radio in the sand & turned it on. She heard some music she recognized.

"Ooh, I love this song!" She had just barely missed the start.

…**you wanna look kind.**

**24-7 on my mind.**

**All I ever wanted is to be brand new**

**Making me feel so brand new**

**I thought I could love no more**

**One too many times before**

**But, every time I look up to the sky,**

**I've got you on my mind.**

**Colors of the rainbow, colors of the rainbow, colors of the rainbow, colors of the rainbow…**

**Colors of the rainbow shine so bright**

**Every time I look into your eyes**

**It's the colors of the rainbow, defeating my soul**

**Over & over, just like you do…**

**Colors of the rainbow shine so bright**

**Every time I look into your eyes**

**It's the colors of the rainbow, defeating my soul**

**Over & over, just like you do…**

**Over & over, just like you do…**

**Colors of the rainbow**

She went over to her radio & skipped channels until she found a song she liked. Z-9's ship pulled up behind her while she was skipping on her radio. She got up & looked behind her.

"OOOOOHHHHH…." she said. She paused. "Hotdogs!" She said, looking at the hotdog stand. "Hmm…" she said, smirking. She walked over to the radio. When she found a song she liked, she got up & started dancing.

**Head underwater**

**And they tell me**

**To breathe easy for a while**

**Breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**Made room for me; It's too soon to see**

**If I'm happy in your hands**

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages**

**No easy way to say this**

**You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

"Oh, hey, Z-9! I'm just listening to the radio. Whatcha doing?" Venom asked.

"Oh, uh…just…arriving?"

"Great! I'm gonna go get some hotdogs." Venom ran to the hotdog stand while the music continued to play. A few minutes after that, she came back with a tray of hotdogs. She sat it on a table. She sat down & lifted her right leg & let it sit over her left leg. "Wanna hotdog?"

"Uh…no, thanks."

"Ok. I'll save them for later." She put some tin foil on them. "Now, I will go surfing." She got up & ran to get a board. "Howabunga!" she shouted, lifting the board over her head, & then, going into the water. "Do you like waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yeah, we like French toast! Di-di-di-di-can't wait to get a mouthful!" she sang, while she surfed. "WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! Di-di-di-di-can't wait to get a mouthful! Do you like waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you like French toast? Yeah, we like French toast! Di-di-di-di-can't wait to get a mouthful!"

A very big wave was rising in front of her, so, she quickly stood up & let it pick up her board. X-2's hover craft landed on the beach & he & Lilly walked out, to pick up Venom. Lilly went ahead & ran into the water to play, while X-2 found Venom, surfing.

"Why are you here?" he & Z-9 yelled at each other.

"Hey, commander!" Venom called, noticing him. "Watch this!" She flipped over, so, she was standing on her hands, on the board, while the wave was high in the air. Z-9 heard a low beeping sound.

"I have to go, now. I have a meeting with the Queen of Mars." X-2 glared. "Bye." He got into his ship 7 turned on the engines. Suddenly, Venom's board hit a rock & sent her flying off of it, yelling,

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"

"AAHH! Venom! I'll catch you!" X-2 shouted. She flew over him & Z-9. "I think…?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled, louder this time. "I can't stop!" she landed on Z-9's ship, rather roughly. She sat up & rubbed her head.

"Whoa! What now?" She dropped, spread out her arms & legs & clung to the ship. "Z-9! TURN THIS THING OFF!" she yelled, over the sound of the engines. Inside his ship, the computer said,

"Warning: Can't launch ship. Please remove object from the roof, before launch."

"What? I don't have anything on my ship." He beamed. Then, he raced out the door & X-2 got in his face.

"Venom is on your ship! Get her down!" he yelled.

"Why do you think I came out here?" he snapped back.

"AAAHHH!" Venom yelled.

"How do we get her down, again?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Z-9, you do it." X-2 said.

"Why?"

"Because, 1-she's on your ship. And 2-you're taller! Now, move it!" Lilly said.

"WHOA…hey, what's this?" Venom said. She sat up & pressed a small button on the top of the ship. A catapult out from under her pushed her off of the ship & she went flying straight up into the air. "NOT AGAIN!" Lilly looked up.

"Uh…guys?"

"What?" X-2 & Z-9 asked. Lilly pointed up, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"AAHH!" Z-9 pushed a button on the side of the door & a robot-like arm reached out of a vent & grabbed Venom's shirt.

"Well…this is awkward…" she said. It placed her safely on the ground, before retracting back into the vent. Venom stood there, with her eyes wide open, & an emotionless expression.

"Venom, are you alright?" Z-9 asked. She said nothing. "Venom…" Still, nothing. "Hello?" After a pause, Venom blinked & her eyes shrank down to their normal size, before she screamed,

"That…was…AWESOME!"

"Ok…that was funny." Lilly said. Venom giggled.

* * *

"Marvin, which one of these scarves goes better with my shirt?" Lilly asked.

"Not now, Lilly, I'm busy."

"Marvin…" Lilly shoved the scarves in his face.

"Lilly!"

"What?"

"Uh--…the blue one."

"Ok!" X-2 sighed, relieved. "Which blue one?" she held a light blue one & a darker one of the same color.

"Umm…light."

"Ok!" And with that, she walked behind the chair to put it on. After a second, she asked,

"What are you busy with?"

"I'm unwillingly sending these Earth Defense Codes to Z-9."

"Why___?" X-2 could tell she was bored.

"Because, the queen told me to."

"Why___?"

"Because he's a member of the Martian High Command." Lilly paused.

"Why___?"

"Lilly, I don't know why!"

"Well, I'm just asking!"

"Well, I'm just busy! Why don't you go play with Rachel?"

"She's at her house. And you're too busy to take me."

"Yes, I'm glad that's clear." She paused.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I just told you what I'm doing."

"I know. I just like to bug you when I'm bored."

"I can see that."

"Commander, when do I go to training, again?" Venom asked, "I forgot, again."

"You go at 3:00, Venom."

"Oh, well, then, I should be going. See ya'."

"Ok. See you later."

"See ya', Lilly."

"Hey, Venom, can I come with you & watch?"

"Well…" She paused to think, "I guess if it's fine with the Commander."

"Marvin?"

"It's fine with me. Just be back in time." X-2 said.

"Yay!" Lilly & Venom said.

* * *

Venom & Lilly's hover craft stopped at a building for training. Venom & Lilly evaporated into the building.

"I'm expecting to climb the walls, today. I've been doing really good in training, lately." Venom said.

"Cool! Say, could I try?" Lilly asked.

"Hm, I don't know. It can be very dangerous to train at this level without lots of practice."

"Well, I've trained in karate."

"Hm, sounds good to me."

"Ok."

* * *

ZAP! Passing Venom was a laser, that she had just barely dodged. She was in a big room, where she fought in her training. Three robots came at her. She smirked & took out a staff. She shot through them in a few seconds.

"Come on, Z-9, give me something higher…literally." she heard a beeping noise & saw three platforms come out of the ceiling. The floor began to open out from under her. She jumped to the right side, but, found it was completely going into the walls, so, she jumped onto one of the platforms. Five flying robots came out of the ceiling.

"Huh! This should be easy." she said to herself. The robots all shot lasers at her. She dodged & flipped back.

"Whoa!" she paused. "Ok, hard ball, huh?" she jumped into the air & stun her staff. She knocked out two of them & they fell off of the platforms. She took her staff & whacked two more, leaving them to fall out of sight. The last one, she faced. "This is too easy." She dropped her staff on one of the platforms. "Maybe, if I do it like this." She jumped into the air & tried to fight it with just her hands. The robot shot lasers at her as she flipped over it, landing on top of it. She saw a button that said "off". She smirked & pressed it, jumping onto one of the platforms, while the last robot fell.

"Too easy." She said. Then, she said rather loudly, "Give me a harder one." Lilly was standing next to Z-9, watching.

"Hey, what's this button?" she asked, pressing a big button.

"No, don't push that!"

"Why?" Lilly asked, after she'd pressed the button.

"Because it's for advanced trainers…& it's very dangerous. Why'd you do that?"

"Well, you know what they say…"

"Whatever."

"No, that's not it." Inside, Venom was looking around, cautiously, as the platforms shook. A long, thin platform came out of the hole & stopped.

"Ooh, interesting." Venom said. "Whoa!" The platforms started shaking again, & began to contract back into the ceiling. She jumped onto the thin one & watched the others go back up. Lava began to pour from different places on the wall, filling the hole with it. A small door was on the other side of the big room. "Ok, what am I doing?"

"It looks like you're supposed to make it to the door without dying." Lilly said.

"Great___…" Venom said, sarcastically. Lava shot at her from the side of the wall. She jumped into the air & dodged it. Suddenly, while she was in the air, some green liquid blasted out of the wall & hit her, blasting her to the window, where she should see Z-9 & Lilly. The stopped & she began slipping.

"Wow, you were right when you said advanced…" Lilly said. Venom pulled out her staff & pressed the end against the wall, & it scraped across it until it finally stopped her from falling into the lava, just in time. She broke the other half of & sharpened it with the lava. She pinned it into the wall & sharpened the other one. And with that, she climbed up the wall & onto the window.

"Can you let me out, now?"

"I can't. It won't open unless you pass the level." Z-9 replied.

"Great…I'm doomed."

"Oh, please." Lilly said, "All you have to do is get to that door."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to do it!"

"Good point. But, you know what they say…"

"Whatever…"

"No, that's not it." Venom glared at her, before she jumped back onto the platform. As lava shot at her again, she jumped onto the wall & pinned her staffs into it.

"Wait, a minute…" she said, almost in a whisper. She noticed that each of the spots where it blasted her with something, it went in a pattern. She smiled. After she watched lava shoot at the platform, again, she jumped onto it. She watched the green stuff shoot at the wall again, before jumping at it. She did this lots of times until she was left with some lava to dodge before getting to the door. It dropped from the ceiling. She waited for it to stop & jumped at the door. She looked up & saw the lava dropping again. She made to the wall, just in time & climbed sideways to the door. She opened it & went inside.

"Where'd she go?" Lilly asked.

"Right here." Venom said.

"Cool! You did it?"

"Yeah. And once you figure it out, it's easy."

"So…who wants pie?"

"I do!" And with that, they ran off. Z-9 rolled his eyes & followed them.


End file.
